Ciúmes
by Lili Psique
Summary: Afrodite se vê numa "crise" com MdM. Uma idéia nada prudente de Shaka poderá resolver a bagunça que Peixes criou? Romance yaoi. Minha primeira fic.


Ciúmes – Por Lili Psique 

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya / Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence a Masami Kurumada.

Resumo: Afrodite se vê numa "crise" com MdM. Uma idéia nada prudente de Shaka poderá resolver a bagunça que Peixes criou? Romance yaoi.

Esta é a minha primeira fic!!! Após um certo incentivo, resolvi colocar a idéia no papel. Não ficou tão ruim quanto achei que ficaria, mas também não achei que ficou tão boa assim. Mas, se eu não publicar, não vou saber se vão gostar! Please, dêem uma forcinha!! Quem sabe eu não me encorajo e as boas idéias continuam fluindo?

* * *

A aurora estava chegando, e Afrodite, deitado na cama, observava o amante.

- Quatro meses... e eu que pensava que não poderia amá-lo mais. É incrível como a cada dia eu fico mais apaixonado e mais dependente.

Carlo acordou com a sensação de estar sendo observado, e viu aqueles lindos olhos azul piscina fixos em seu rosto.

- Bom dia! Tudo bem, Di?

- Melhor impossível... – respondeu Afrodite, com o sorriso que Câncer tanto adorava.

- Hummmm...... então fica descansando mais um pouquinho, que eu vou fazer um café para nós. Não saia daí.

Di ficou quietinho na cama, pensando sobre como havia sonhado com esses momentos, e como eles se tornaram corriqueiros. Mas ele sabia, apesar de não assumir, que não estava completamente feliz.

- x -

Após algumas noites juntos, Carlo chamou Afrodite para conversar. Sabia do amor que o amigo sentia por ele, mas Máscara da Morte ainda estava confuso. O sexo com Di era maravilhoso, e mesmo a companhia dele era ótima. Mas ele andava pensando demais em algumas amazonas. Aliás, no corpo delas... E ao mesmo tempo, ele não queria magoá-lo.

- Di, nós somos amantes, certo?

- Certo. Por quê?

Afrodite estava estranhando a seriedade de Carlo. Ele não era muito de papo depois do sexo. Geralmente eles dormiam abraçados, ou repetiam a dose, mas nunca haviam tido conversas como a que ele parecia iniciar.

- Di... você sabe que até duas semanas atrás eu só me relacionava com mulheres, né?

- Ahan.

- E você sabe que eu gostava...

- Ahan... e qual é o problema? Já cansou de mim?

Fechou a cara. O que Carlo poderia estar tentando dizer? Será que ele queria terminar com ele?

- Não é isso! Me deixe terminar! Eu gostava de mulheres, e gosto de você. O sexo com você é incrível, mas... eu... é...

- Desembucha.

- Eu sinto falta de transar com elas! Pronto, falei!

Afrodite pensou um pouco, e abriu um sorriso:

- Então você que traçar as moças, e euzinho aqui também?

- Di, não fala assim! Não leve a mal. Droga, eu não devia ter dito nada.

- Tolinho! – Afrodite começou a rir, e Carlo olhou perplexo para ele – Bom, até hoje eu procurei ser discreto, evitando mostrar aos outros que nós temos dormido juntos. Apesar da maioria dos cavaleiros de ouro já saberem disso, o restante do Santuário nem imagina que o "machão" convicto do Máscara da Morte tem passado suas noites no Templo de Peixes.

- Sem sarcasmo, Afrodite.

- Calma... oras, como nós não agimos como um casal, acho que algumas obrigações também podem ser colocadas de lado.

- ... continua...

- Ah, está tão na moda esse lance de relacionamentos abertos... A gente pode combinar algo como quarta e sexta-feira livres...

Câncer estava extremamente surpreso com a reação de Peixes. Aliás, melhor, estava chocado. Achou que ele ia ter um chilique, coloca-lo pra fora, ou ter outras atitudes tão típicas daquele romântico. E, de repente, baixou nele um momento prático a lá Mu, e ele resolveu o "problema" com mais facilidade do que ele próprio.

- Você não vai ficar chateado?

- Não. Eu entendo essa sua "necessidade sexual", vamos assim dizer. Estamos combinados, então?

- ... tá bom...

- Então vem cá, porque hoje é quinta....

- x -

Mas agora ele estava tão arrependido. Carlo não fazia idéia de como doía imaginá-lo beijando e acariciando uma daquelas lambisgóias que tanto davam em cima dele. E o que Peixes podia fazer? Afinal, a idéia tinha sido dele mesmo...

Na hora ele pensou que não encararia daquela forma. Ele tinha plena consciência de que Carlo precisava afirmar toda aquela masculinidade, mas também não achou possível amá-lo ainda mais. E droga, ele nunca havia sido assim ciumento!

Ao contrário do amante, ele não havia levado mais ninguém ao seu templo, desde a primeira noite deles. Nem sempre Câncer usava a quarta feira, mas sempre que chegava a sexta quase todos os cavaleiros desciam para a vila para se divertir. Nessas saídas, Di até ia junto, flertava com alguns interessados, mas sua intenção era sempre a de tentar provocar ciúme. O que não acontecia. Máscara sempre ia embora com uma daquelas tranqueiras. Ele sempre estava entretido nessas baladas, tentando agarrar alguma amazona, ou até as moças da vila. Nenhuma resistia àquele perfume maravilhoso, àquela pegada firme... "Aí, eu vou enlouquecer..."

- x -

- Aqui está Di!

Chegou o café. Afrodite estava tão distraído, que nem percebeu. Mas Carlo notou que os olhos azuis estavam cheios de lágrimas, apesar de Dite ter aberto um sorriso pra ele. "Zeus, como eu gosto desse peixinho..."

- Tudo bem contigo, carino mio?

- Hum, melhor agora. Ai, que fome! – e assim ele espantou os problemas. Já sabia que ter o cavaleiro de Câncer entregue a ele daquela forma era um milagre dos deuses. Como ele podia reclamar?

- x -

Mas mesmo com o passar dos dias, a dor não diminuiu. Ao contrário, só aumentou. Até Máscara da Morte começou a perceber a tristeza de Afrodite, mas como ele sempre se esquivava, dizendo que estava com saudades da mãe, com enxaqueca, com sono, Carlo ficava desarmado. Não queria discutir, mas aquilo o incomodava.

Até que Shaka e Mú apareceram no templo de Peixes. Andavam preocupados com o amigo, que sumira, e fizeram uma "visitinha", para tentar arrancar algo dele. Após muito chá e conversa à toa, Mú lançou um olhar para Shaka, olhar este que dizia que eles deviam tocar no assunto.

- Dido... - Shaka segurou sua mão – o que tem te deixado tão triste?

Aquilo surpreendeu Afrodite. "Então eles perceberam. Não é fácil enganar Shaka, quanto mais o Mú. Mas aquele era um problema dele, um problema que ele havia criado". Apesar da vontade de se romper em lágrimas, Di segurou o choro com todas suas forças, sorriu e respondeu:

- Triste, eu? Imagina, querido, porque eu estaria triste?

- É exatamente isso que nós gostaríamos de saber. Todos estamos felizes devido à paz conquistada, os amigos reunidos, enfim, agora nós temos por perto muitas pessoas que amamos. – Mú sorriu para ele – Você estava radiante quando começou a se relacionar com Máscara da Morte, mas foi se entristecendo aos poucos. Se abre pra gente, Di.

Afrodite não agüentou. – Eu... eu... – e rompeu-se em lágrimas. Shaka e Mú esperaram que o amigo se acalmasse, consolando-o.

- Ai Shaka... eu não agüento mais. Eu o amo tanto, que às vezes acho que se não estiver com ele, prefiro morrer.

- Mas Di – interrompeu Mú – vocês não são amantes?

- É esse problema. Somos amantes, não namorados – respondeu, secando os olhos.

- Ahn... entendi. Você está com ciúmes.

- Eu tenho uma agonia insuportável no peito, toda vez que ele aperta uma daquelas tranqueiras. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Conquistei o maior "garanhão" de todo o Santuário. É óbvio que ele sentiria falta...

- E aposto que a idéia de Máscara continuar saindo com mulheres foi sua, né?

- Foi, né Shaka. – Afrodite já estava com cara de quem ia voltar a chorar – Achei melhor dividi-lo do que perde-lo.

- E agora se arrependeu. Acho melhor você mudar o jogo.

- Como assim? – Mú também ficou com cara de bobo ao ver a expressão de Virgem.

- Hum.... acho que a minha idéia não é muito sensata, mas na situação atual... Vocês combinaram que ele poderia sair com mulheres, ou que ambos podiam sair com outras pessoas?

- Ah, eu também posso, mas não tenho a menor vontade.

- Então eu já sei o que fazer. Mú, precisamos conversar.

- Mas, e eu? – Di olhou desconfiado para Shaka, tentando imaginar o que ele estava inventando.

- Confie em mim, e esteja deslumbrante sexta. Vamos sair.

Dizendo isso, Shaka arrastou Mú para fora do Templo de Peixes, e se despediu de Di.

- x -

Carlo estranhava cada vez mais o jeito ansioso de Afrodite. Parecia que ele estava esperando uma batalha. Mas como Peixes desconversava quando ele tentava sondá-lo, Máscara da Morte foi deixando o assunto de lado.

A sexta chegou, e Di começou a se arrumar bem cedo. Pôs o armário abaixo, mas acabou escolhendo uma roupa discreta. Não estava com espírito para sair, mas sabia que era capaz de Shaka pedir para Mú usar sua telecinese para arrasta-lo.

Por volta das 20hrs ele desceu para o Templo de Virgem. No caminho, percebeu que Kamus, Shura e Miro também estavam se arrumando. Sem falar muito, passou rapidinho pelas casas dos amigos, e chegou à de Shaka.

- Chegou cedo, Di!

- Ah Shaka, estou tão nervoso! O que você vai fazer?

- Fique tranqüilo. Eu não vou te contar, pois preciso da sua espontaneidade. Mas eu e o Mú já combinamos tudo. Confie em nós.

- Ai, minha Deusa. Só quero ver... Posso saber onde vamos, pelo menos?

- O Miro disse que abriu uma danceteria nova na cidade, e todos combinamos de ir conhece-la.

- Todos?

- Inclusive Marin, Shina, e as outras amazonas.

- Ai, meu coração.

- Seja forte. – Shaka não conseguiu segurar um risinho ao ver a cara de Afrodite – Bom, eu também estou pronto. Vamos descer para a casa de Mú.

Passando por Leão, flagraram um Aioria começando a se arrumar. Em Câncer, Di achou que ia desmaiar. Ele estava lindíssimo. Usava uma camisa branca, que realçava seu abdômen perfeito. A calça social marrom não era justa, mas marcava aquelas pernas bem torneadas. O sapato e cinto caramelo fechavam a combinação, e o conjunto ficou perfeito na sua pele bronzeada.

Carlo também balançou com o modelito de Di, apesar dele não estar atrevido.... Ele estava de botas pretas, com uma calça preta, de couro, bem justa, e usava uma camisa azul escura com alguns botões abertos. A cor destacava seus olhos, mas o que sempre balançava Máscara era o perfume. O cheiro de rosas era inebriante, misterioso e sedutor. Extremamente convidativo. Sua vontade era chamar Di para que ficassem por lá, mas se o amante estava tão arrumado, era porque realmente queria sair.

- Não sabia que ia conosco, Di...

- Ahn... é.... bem... eu resolvi na última hora, né Shaka?

- Todos vamos, Máscara. Por que o Di não iria?

- Imagina, ele tem mesmo que ir.

"Mas ele não me disse nada..."

"Ele não liga mesmo pra mim. Nem deu bola por eu não ter lhe dito que iria junto..."

- Já vai descer, Máscara?

- Daqui a pouco, Shaka.

- Então nós nos encontramos no Templo de Áries.

- Tudo bem.

Saga e Aldebaran estavam quase prontos, e logo todos estavam reunidos no local combinado. Como somente Kamus e Saga estavam de carro, e Miro de moto, eles se dividiram, e logo estavam na "balada".

Apesar de estar louco para conhecer o lugar, Carlo estava com uma sensação esquisita. Não entendia porque tinha perdido o ânimo tão de repente, nem porque estava tão abalado com a beleza de Afrodite. "Ele nunca se arrumou assim para ficar comigo! Inferno! O que catso está acontecendo?"

O lugar parecia ser ótimo, mas Di estava deslocadíssimo... Todos se acomodaram numa mesa, fizeram seus pedidos, e começaram a conversar.

Carlo estava bebendo seu vinho tinto. Aldebaran tomava cerveja, assim como Aioria, Shura, Marin e Shina. Saga e Miro apreciavam ouzo, bebida típica da Grécia. Kamus tomava um coquetel sem álcool, e Mú, Dite e Shaka tomavam um coquetel com champanhe.

Logo, todos – exceto Kamus e Carlo – estavam descontraídos, e foram dançar. Dite não estava muito a fim, mas um afoito Mú o arrastou para a pista, e muitos perceberam a fúria de um certo virginiano.

Carlo e Kamus estavam quietos na mesa, e duas morenas maravilhosas se aproximaram. O italiano não demorou-se em oferecer as cadeiras para as moças, que aceitaram de bom grado.

- Por favor, bela, sente-se! – a outra sentou-se ao lado de Kamus, mais introvertido, mas que rapidamente engatou uma conversa agradável.

Afrodite mal coordenava os passos. Não estava bêbado, e se estava um pouco alcoolizado, ficou sóbrio assim que viu a mão atrevida de Carlo acariciar a parte interna da perna daquela morena. Mú, aparentemente bêbado – algo que todos estranharam – aproveitou uma música lenta e começou a dançar abraçado com Di. Após o susto, Peixes, encoberto pela música alta, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Mú, o que você está fazendo?

- Tenha certeza de que eu não gosto dessa situação tanto quanto você! Por isso, não me aperte.

- Mas então me solta!

- Não posso. Faz parte do plano de Shaka. Ai, Zeus, me ajude...

- E, afinal, qual é o plano? – Di já estava nervosíssimo.

- Ele disse que eu não posso te contar. Entra no clima...

- Ai... – e continuaram dançando, sem perceber que um ciumento canceriano estava discretamente de olho.

Mú e Di passaram a trocar risinhos, beijinhos no pescoço, abraços, até que de repente aparece Shaka, de olhos abertos (PÂNICO GERAL!), vermelho e furioso. Com um puxão, arranca Mú dos braços de Afrodite, enquanto este, sem entender nada, tenta se desculpar, dizendo que eles não tinham feito nada. Mas Shaka nem olha para Peixes.

- Mú, como você pode fazer isso? Na minha frente, na frente de todos?!?!

- Ainda não fiz nada, e não te devo satisfações, Shaka!

- Como não deve? Você fugiu de mim todo esse tempo por causa do Afrodite? E por que não falou nada?

- Shaka, a questão não é essa! Me deixa curtir a noite em paz! Me solta!

E com essa ordem, Shaka soltou o braço de Mú, e calmamente fechou os olhos, virou as costas e foi embora. Ninguém entendeu nada, mas Mú não deixou espaço nem para perguntas. Di tinha a impressão que só voltara a respirar agora. Tentou ir atrás de Virgem, afinal, ele e Mú eram seus melhores amigos, mas o ariano segurou seu pulso com firmeza, e, olhando fundo nos seus olhos, somente disse "não".

Afrodite entendeu. Aquilo fazia parte do plano. Ficou ainda mais deprimido e culpado, a ponto de chorar, mas Mú passou a mão pela sua cintura, e os dois se sentaram em frente ao balcão do bar. Ele, discretamente, sussurrou:

- Se acalme, e peça outra bebida. E converse comigo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ele buscou o resto de seu auto controle, em frangalhos, mas conseguiu se acalmar. Logo ambos voltaram a conversar animadamente.

Os outros cavaleiros ainda estavam embasbacados. O que fora aquilo? Shaka e Mú tinham um caso? Ou Shaka era apaixonado por Mú, e este estava interessado por Afrodite? Mas Afrodite não estava saindo com Máscara da Morte? Bom, talvez fosse mais um relacionamento moderno.... existem tantos, não é mesmo? Mesmo assim a maioria estava inconformada com a atitude de Mú e a reação de Shaka.

Atitude essa que foi se tornando cada vez mais perigosa. Mú buscou seus instintos arianos lá no fundo, e nem ele acreditava naquela sua suposta pose de conquistador. Estava usando de todos os artifícios corporais para todos perceberem seu interesse por Afrodite. "Depois dessa eu vou me isolar por mais 13 anos..."

Afrodite estava encabulado, mas Carlo também não conseguia mais esconder seu ciúme. Logicamente Câncer havia visto aquele barraco, mas não disse nada. Porém, quanto mais Mú dava em cima de Dite, mais o clima entre Máscara e a morena esfriava. Ele não conseguia se concentrar, não estava prestando atenção nela. Só tinha olhos para as mãos de Mú... e Afrodite parecia estar gostando. "Mas que merda... uma mulher lindíssima do meu lado, e eu não consigo tirar os olhos daqueles dois. Que raiva... "

Mú, mais sensível que os outros, percebeu que Máscara estava prestes a arranjar confusão. Era a deixa dele. O problema era que ele não conseguia criar coragem. Se ele falhasse naquela altura da situação, Shaka abriria os olhos com a real intenção de acabar com ele. Era melhor continuar a encenação...

- Di...

- Fala Mú...

- Olha... eu não quero que você me leve a mal, mas relaxa...

- Relaxar porqu..

Eles estavam um de frente para o outro, sentados em banquinhos. Mú começou a beijar discretamente seu pescoço, de uma maneira muito sensual. Ele enroscou seus dedos na nuca do outro, e puxou levemente sua cabeça para o lado, ampliando o espaço para o contato. Com a outra mão, ele acariciava suas costas por dentro da camisa. Apesar dos movimentos serem extremamente sedutores, Di não estava nem um pouco excitado. Ao contrário, estava muito tenso. Mas, ao perceber que Carlo havia parado a taça de vinho próxima a boca, e olhava para eles com fúria, entrou no jogo. "Fazer o quê?

Logo ele também estava acariciando o rosto de Mú, com a mesma delicadeza do ariano. Havia passado seu braço pelas costas do amigo, e tentou fazer uma cara de quem estava gostando.

- Dite.... – sussurou Mú – se prepara que eu vou te beijar...

- Não, Mú, melhor....

E ele beijou. Foi um beijo simples, um leve roçar dos lábios, enquanto Áries afastava algumas mechas do cabelo de Peixes do rosto. Ao pensar em aprofundar o beijo, Mú sentiu o cosmo agressivo se aproximando, e mal teve tempo de se afastar.

- Maledeto! O que você pensa que está fazendo??

Mú se viu pendurado pela gola de sua camisa....

- Máscara, calma, me solta!!!

- Te soltar?? Você está me achando com cara de idiota?? Você o agarra assim, e quer que eu te solte??

- E qual é o problema? Ele não é seu namorado!

- ISSO NÃO É PROBLEMA SEU!!

Afrodite percebeu a ira de Câncer, e entrou no meio. Nem ele sabe como conseguiu acalmar Carlo, mas fez com que ele soltasse Mú, que, rapidinho, foi embora. "Deusa, proteja Afrodite, e faça com que Carlo realmente tenha a reação esperada por Shaka!".

Aí sim ficou feio... A ira caiu em cima de Peixes..

- O que você tem na cabeça pra se agarrar assim com ele? Você está me achando com cara de imbecil?

- Ah, então você pode sair por aí com quem você bem entender, e eu tenho que ficar no meu templo, esperando você voltar? Por favor, Máscara da Morte, não pense que eu sou um completo idiota! – Afrodite estava irreconhecível. Ninguém acreditava na sua feição, aquele homem belíssimo parecia ter crescido. Nunca haviam visto Afrodite se impor daquela maneira. Até Máscara da Morte estava surpreso.

- Mas foi sua idéia! Sua idéia!

- Eu não queria correr o risco de te perder, Máscara da Morte. Eu te amo de uma maneira que você jamais entenderá. Preferi te dividir do que cogitar te ver longe, preferi sofrer sozinho do que morrer sem você! – Dite ia chorar. Ele não estava agüentando mais... Maldito plano, maldita idéia... "Ai minha Deusa... o que eu faço?"

E então, por algum milagre, ou algum resquício de razão de Máscara da Morte, ele puxou Peixes, e o obrigou a sair de lá com ele.

- Vem...

Quem sobrou foi a morena, sozinha na mesa...

- x -

- O que diabos você está pensando?

Máscara da Morte arrastou Afrodite para um bosque, que era próximo da cidade, nas imediações do santuário. Sabia que lá poderiam ficar sozinhos. Empurrou-o com força numa árvore o ficou esperando uma resposta.

- Como assim?

- Afrodite, não se faça de desentendido. Eu não estou com paciência!

Dite tremia... sinceramente, achou que ele iria bater nele. Ainda não acreditava que tinha levantado a voz daquele jeito, o enfrentado, e falado aquilo que estava engasgado. Mas agora já não importava tanto. Se ele não o quisesse mais, pelo menos tinha idéia de como seu sentimento por ele era forte....

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- Há quanto tempo você está com o Mú?

- O que? Você tem coragem de insinuar que eu estou tendo um caso com o Mú? Realmente, você não me conhece nem um pouco...

- Então o que foi aquilo?

Afrodite vacilou. Contava a verdade? Mas aí o plano iria perder o efeito...

- Não sei. Pergunte a ele. Caso você não tenha percebido, ele tomou a iniciativa.

- Mas você correspondeu.

- Hã.. pois é, você estava ocupado demais...

- Eu não te entendo. – Dite percebeu que havia doçura em sua voz – Se você tinha ciúmes, porque não me falou? Eu achei que não se importava.

- Quando eu dei a idéia, não achei que ficaria chateado. O que eu ia fazer depois? Te falar que eu mudei de idéia, que eu te amo tanto que não agüentava te dividir com ninguém?

Di estava tão lindo... seus olhos estavam vermelhos por ter chorado, e seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, mas ele estava até mais bonito do que no começo da noite. Carlo se excitava com a simples situação de vê-lo tão entregue, tão apaixonado. Sim, ele percebeu que também o amava, no momento em que Mú o puxou para beija-lo. Entendeu que não quer que ninguém o toque, além dele. Mas e agora? O que fazer?

- Fala alguma coisa! – os olhos de Dite já estavam cheios de lágrimas...

- Eu também ti amo, amore mio.

E o beijou. E foi com tanta paixão, que Afrodite achou que não iria conseguir ficar em pé. Realmente, Carlo o apertava com tanta firmeza na árvore, que, se não fosse isso, talvez Dite tivesse caído. A mão firme de Máscara puxou seu cabelo próximo à nuca, e beijou seu pescoço com sofreguidão. Com firmeza puxou sua camisa, e, de uma vez, arrancou todos os botões. Passou a ponta da língua pelo seu peito definido, seus mamilos, e seu umbigo... demorou-se ali, só provocando, e subiu novamente.

Afrodite mal respirava. Não estava entendendo. Passou de nervoso a excitado em segundos, e sua mente cismava em abandoná-lo... e ele estava se deixando levar por tal abandono.

Máscara puxou Dite com força, e o deitou no chão, em meio às folhas. Nem ele entendia aquele desespero apaixonado que estava sentindo. Só queria provar que ele era dele, somente dele. E que mataria qualquer outro que pusesse as mãos em cima de Peixes.

Di ajudou Carlo a tirar a camisa, e suspirou ao sentir o corpo do amante colado no seu, seu beijo apaixonado, a respiração forte dele em seu rosto. Lambeu o lóbulo de sua orelha, desceu para seu pescoço, mas quando ameaçou continuar as carícias pelo restante de seu corpo, Máscara apressou-se e segurou suas mãos no alto de sua cabeça, impedindo-o de se movimentar.

- Carlo.. o que....

- Quieto, Di.

Máscara não estava a fim de ser seduzido. Dessa vez ele iria seduzir. Continuou a provocar Di, beijando, lambendo, apertando, e se deliciando com os gemidos roucos do outro. Afrodite pediu, implorou, suplicou para que aquela tortura acabasse. Ansiava que aquele homem forte o possuísse. Quando Câncer achou que ele próprio não agüentava mais, arrancou de uma vez a calça justa do amante, e, em pé, tirou a sua. Dite nem se mexeu, maravilhado com a nudez daquele que ele tanto amava.

Carlo ajoelhou-se entre as pernas de Afrodite, e ergueu levemente seu quadril, mas introduziu de uma vez sua ereção, fazendo com que Dite gemesse de dor e prazer. Segurou com firmeza o sexo do outro, e continuou a preenchê-lo com pressão. O movimento cadenciado, os gemidos, o suor... não demorou para Afrodite chegar ao clímax. Carlo viu que ele continuou a observa-lo, com um olhar de desejo e admiração, e alcançou seu ápice logo em seguida.

Câncer desabou em cima de Di. Eles continuaram deitados, de lado, mas um de frente para o outro. Enquanto Máscara estava de olhos fechados, Di chorava em silêncio, de surpresa, de alegria, de amor. "O que será de nós agora? Será que Carlo vai querer continuar comigo?"

Máscara abriu os olhos, e se emocionou – algo raro – com os olhos de Dite. Sim, ele o amava. E muito. Mas será que ele tinha a coragem necessária para assumir aquele amor? "Eu sou um cavaleiro de Atena. Passei por mais provações que quase todos os humanos. Se eu não tiver coragem para assumir algo que me faz tão bem, eu realmente devo estar louco.."

- Di... me desculpe.

- Por que? – Afrodite ainda estava com voz de choro.

- Por não ter enxergado que você é a pessoa mais importante pra mim. Eu lhe devo respeito, e não estava agindo de acordo com o que você esperava. Mas, se você ainda quiser tentar, quero estar de verdade ao seu lado. – Máscara tremia por dentro. E se ele dissesse que não?

Aí sim Di começou a chorar. Não se lembrava de ter ficado tão feliz assim em toda sua vida. Talvez na primeira vez que ele e Carlo ficaram juntos, mas o sentimento agora era diferente. Era uma felicidade plena, calma. Era uma certeza, e não milhares de dúvidas.

- Você tem certeza, Carlo?

- Tenho. Você quer?

- Que pergunta idiota! – E o beijou... – Te amo tanto...

- Eu também te amo, carino, também te amo...

E se deixaram ficar deitados em meio às árvores até amanhecer. Depois se vestiram, e caminharam juntos até o Templo de Peixes, sem nem prestarem atenção nos olhares indiscretos dos moradores do Santuário, e dos cavaleiros de ouro. Nunca tinham estado tão felizes, e tinham a simples certeza de que aquela sensação de estarem completos duraria muito, mas muito tempo....

Fim!!

Pipe e Filth, valeu pelo incentivo!!!

Homenagem ao meu casal preferido!!! Please, review!! Valeu!!


End file.
